This Protector
by Yaoi Junkies
Summary: Jak and Torn share a little time together underneath a firework lit sky. Shounen-ai; fluffy.


The dark settled around two figures lying peacefully side-by-side. Dark houses around them were completely quiet, steeped in the gentle caress of Midnight's breath. Everything was so peaceful…so perfect…not even an invasion of Metal Heads could cease the silent beauty.

A gentle, tattooed hand stroked the silky blonde locks of the one lying next to him. Purring slightly, Jak leaned into the touch. The corner of Torn's mouth twitched upwards slightly. Reflected in the streetlights…Jak looked more beautiful than usual.

Jak had been brought to the rooftop of the old Underground headquarters under mysterious circumstances. Sure, it was the Fourth of July, but the fireworks had been set off two hours ago.

Sitting up, Jak leaned against Torn's side, enjoying the warmth and safety emanating from the man. His toughened exterior melted when an arm was secured around his waist and the redhead came to rest on his shoulder. Everything was perfect in Jak's mind. So relaxed was he, that he started when Torn began singing softly in his ear.

"You fell down of course  
and then you got up of course  
and you started over  
forgot my name of course  
then you started to remember  
pretty tough to think about  
the beginning of December  
pretty tough to think about"

The first firework hit the air, severing all silence with the crackle of red and green. Soon, more followed. Each one sent out a shower of crystal, red, gold dust, green, magenta, or just plain boomed. Jak watched with wide eyes. The one's earlier were nothing compared to the ones floating in his vision. Chandeliers burst forth from little balls of light. The roof rattled when supersonic lights shuttered from green and red stars.

"You're looking down again  
and then you look me over  
we're laying down again  
on a blanket in the clover  
the same boy you've always known  
well I guess I haven't grown  
the same boy you've always known"

Jak brought his hand up to entwine them with Torn's. In response, the ex-Krimzon Guard pulled his lover flush against him, holding him as if the world were ending.

More showers of white and sizzling gold sprung in the air. The streets were echoing with the sounds of the fireworks. People began walking out of their houses to look at the bright display.

"Think of what the past did  
it could 've lasted  
so put it in your basket  
I hope you know a strong man  
who can lend you a hand  
lowering my casket"

Jak was transfixed. Not only were there the usual bursting lights of colors, but other shapes were beginning to clear. First it was little gold and silver stars flashing for a couple seconds. Little red and green hearts started popping out; some entwined, some apart. Gaping arcs of licking flames formed a small rainbow over a little leprechaun.

Torn was still singing in his ear as Jak watched the show over the Palace. The redhead loved the blonde with every fiber in his being, and being out here, watching their own special little show was only a small portion of how much he wanted to show his love. Ashelin had specifically arranged it for them.

The finale was driving home. Chandliers, frying pans, hearts, stars, horshoes, clovers and blue moons, pots of gold and rainbows, and a red balloon were painting the star-struck sky like a canvas. The cracking of the powder was deafening, but the flickering of lights flashed over Jak's face, etching his unmatched beauty into the mind of one mushy guy.

"I thought this is just today  
and soon you'd been returning  
the coldest blue ocean water  
cannot stop my heart and mind  
from burning  
everyone who's in the know says  
that's exactly how it goes  
and if there's anything good about me  
I'm the only one who knows"

Torn tipped Jak's head back so their lips could meet.

And as the two young lovers shared a loving kiss under the flashing sky, four last fireworks went off: the heads of two certain heroes, entrapped in red and green hearts, forever.

Author's Notes: Nyah. Midnight. I can't see. I can't think. Happy Fourth everyone. This will be revised. Please review!


End file.
